


Runaway

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ancient Rome, Angry Sex, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, incase it was not clear from the relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: If anyone asked, Loki isn't sure he'd be able to tell them what possessed him to lean forward and kiss his brother. Part of him wants to see Thor flustered and embarrassed. Part of him wants Thor to be angry. To punch the stone wall next to Loki's head and turn it to dust. Of all the possible outcomes, Loki hasn't considered the possibility of Thor kissing him back.Written For Kinktober Day 7 - Prompt: Angry Sex





	Runaway

Loki thinks he's clever. He thinks that if he shields himself from Heimdall's sight that no one will know what he's getting up to when he leaves Asgard. Somehow, though, Thor always seems to find him. Once, he managed to track Loki through the mountains of Vanaheim to insist that mother had requested he come home. Freyja had denied any knowledge that Loki had even left. After that, Loki’s charms to hide himself became much more thorough. It never works, though. Thor always finds him. 

This time, Loki sits in a Midgardian bath house. He hasn't the faintest idea what the city is called, but knows that the man next to him likes to be called Brutus even though it is his family name, not his given name and that he can't handle his wine. His nose is crooked. His ears don't seem to line up right with his face. But he's a politician and he blushes when Loki compliments him. He seems easy to manipulate, so Loki finds him exciting. He wonders what he might be able to convince him to do.

"It's a wonder you haven't become emperor by now, my dear," Loki purrs. 

Brutus slides just slightly closer. "Perhaps soon, gorgeous." He winks, and that makes Loki all the more interested. 

"Has something happened to the emperor?" Loki tries to feign concern. 

"Not yet," Brutus whispers, his mouth practically touching Loki's ear. 

Loki shivers with excitement, though not the kind that the senator thinks it is. 

"Good afternoon, brother," a strong voice that Loki would recognize anywhere echoes around the bath house. 

Loki flinches and feels his face contort into a glare as he looks up at Thor. 

"Come now, you know the doctor said to stay away from public baths for a week after the rash went away. Wouldn't want to go spreading it around." Thor is grinning wide as he talks, showing off his dimples. 

Loki wishes he had kept a dagger on him to stab the smile right off his face. He turns to see that Brutus has moved several feet away from him. With something between a sigh and a growl, he stands up out of the water and stalks off, not bothering to pick up a towel. Thor follows close behind and Loki is relatively sure he hears snickering. 

"Do you only find joy in taking mine away?" Loki asks once he has dressed and they exit the building.

Thor cocks an eyebrow at him. "Do you only find joy in wreaking havoc on stupid people?"

"No!" Loki throws his hands up. "It's just easier than doing it to smart people." 

They make it safely outside the city, where Heimdall can call them back. Thor holds out his hand for Loki to hold. Loki crosses his arms across his chest. In moments, both are transported across the bifrost and back to Asgard. 

They walk in silence through the streets, both too worried about incurring Odin's wrath to risk fighting in public (again). Once safely behind the palace walls, though, their truce comes to a bitter end. 

"I just don't see why you always seem to want to stick your nose in whatever I'm doing. Do you just not have friends? Have they all left you because they realized how dull you truly are," Loki spits out. 

"Perhaps, brother," Thor grits his teeth, "You should consider that I do not enjoy traipsing across the nine realms after you, but you leave us with little choice. After all, you've put quite a bit of effort into making sure only I can find you." 

Loki shoves at Thor's chest, for all the good that does him. " _ I've  _ put in quite a bit of effort?! I've used every trick, charm, spell, and prayer in the nine realms to try and get rid of you."

"As if I would believe that," Thor scoffs, shoving Loki back and sending him slamming into the wall. He crowds into Loki's space, growling into his ear. "Even if Heimdall didn't tell me when you leave, I know. You pull me right down with you. I don't get a choice." 

"As if the mighty Thor ever does anything other than exactly what he wants to do it when he wants to it," Loki's voice trails off when he meets Thor's gaze. 

"If you only knew the things I want to do, brother," Thor's voice is low and threatening. 

If anyone asked, Loki isn't sure he'd be able to tell them what possessed him to lean forward and kiss his brother. Part of him wants to see Thor flustered and embarrassed. Part of him wants Thor to be angry. To punch the stone wall next to Loki's head and turn it to dust. Of all the possible outcomes, Loki hasn't considered the possibility of Thor kissing him back. 

Thor kisses him back hard and desperate. His hands grip Loki's waist, pulling him tight against his chest. Thor is all teeth and tongue. It's awful. It's chaotic and uncivilized. It's everything Loki has missed in every kiss he has shared with anyone else. He wonders briefly why he hadn't thought of this sooner. They pull apart to breathe and Thor looks like he wants to say something stupid. 

"Shut up," Loki growls. "My room. Now." 

Thor shuts up. He nods. He picks Loki up off the floor and carries him to his bed like the absolute barbarian he is. Loki will be lying when he says he didn't enjoy it a little bit. Thor tosses him down onto his bed. With a wave of his hand, Loki's clothing disappears. He lets Thor fumble with his own clothing for no other reason than because he enjoys watching him struggle. 

Loki pulls a jar of oil from his nightstand, dips two fingers into it, and pushes them into himself. He watches Thor's face contort while he still struggles with his trousers. He moans a little bit louder than usual when his fingers find his sensitive spot. Thor tosses his trousers across the room and loses patience before getting out of his tunic. He lifts Loki up by the hips and flips him over onto his knees, forcing him to pull his hand away to catch himself. 

Before Loki can get his needling comment out, the head of Thor's cock is pressing into him. He drops down to his elbows so that he can push his face into the mattress and muffle his high pitched moans. Thor's cock is, of course, as massive as the rest of him. If Loki had had time to think about it, he might have second guessed whether it would fit or not. Thor, however, seems confident that it will as he slams the rest of his length into Loki without warning. Loki screams and he will deny it for the rest of his life. 

"Isn't this better than chasing each other across the nine realms," Thor growls out between grunts. 

Loki feels his thighs start to shake as the pleasure builds low in his gut. He snakes a hand between his legs to stroke himself, still crying out into the mattress. 

"If I had known this was all it took to render you speechless we might have tried this a whole lot sooner," Thor's deep voice teases in his ear and Loki has never hated him more. 

He thinks about stabbing Thor. He could. His daggers are sitting on his nightstand mere inches from his head. He could grab one and plunge it between Thor's ribs before he even knew what was happening. He could watch the air leave his tiresome brother's lung as it filled with blood. He could drive it into his thigh and give it a sharp twist. Maybe Thor would even stay hard while he howled in pain, wouldn't that be poetic? 

Loki is spilling into his hand and across his mattress before he can enact any of his fantasies. Thor follows not long after, pumping hot streams of cum into him. Loki's not sure which mess annoys him more. 

As quickly as they had started, Thor is pulling out and getting his trousers back on. Loki rolls onto his side and watches with a dark glare. Of course Thor would be the type to get himself off and run. Loki wonders if he even would have bothered to see that he was satisfied if he hadn't taken himself in his hand. He thinks not. 

"Next time you want to disappear, brother, perhaps you can call me to your room instead and we can skip the part where I spend a week tracking you down," Thor says over his shoulder as he leaves. 

Loki throws his dagger at the door and watches it embed itself in the wood. Norns, he hates his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing SpiderFrost all month, but those two idiots refused to be angry with each other, so here's baby's first Thorki instead because these two idiots can't be anything but angry.


End file.
